


Growing up Winchester.

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: You grow up along side the Winchester boys from time to time when your parents leave you with John while they hunt.And much to Dean’s initial dismay, he’s tasked with watching you while he raises his little brother.





	1. 2-4-6-8

“Awe, dad, another baby!?” Dean pouted up at his father.

John chuckled. “It’s _temporary_ , Dean.”

“That’s what I thought about _Sammy_.” Dean glared over at his two year old brother. “I don’t need another brother.”

John shook his head. “It’s a girl, Dean.”

“Oh.” He looked down at the baby with a new interest. “Sister might not be so bad…”

John laughed. “ _Temporary_ , Dean. And not your sister. We’re just watching her for a few days.”

“Come on, dad.” Dean groaned as you ran to him as best you could. “You told me temporary.”

“It is.”

“If she keeps coming back, _it’s not temporary_.” He grumbled. As annoyed as he was, he couldn’t help but smile as you fell.

“She’s only here for a few days again, Dean.” John chuckled, and ruffled his son’s hair as you got up and headed for them again. “Play nice.” John walked away.

“ **I’m not babysitting this time!** ” Dean yelled back at his dad as you grabbed hold of Dean and hugged him as tight as you could. He groaned as four year old Sam came running at the sight of you.

“Bedtime story?”

“Get Sammy to read to you, he can read now.” You pouted at him, throwing in the puppy dog eyes you knew he couldn’t resist. You were four and already knew how to sucker Dean into doing what you wanted. He grabbed the book from you. “Sam _better_ stop teaching you how to push my buttons.” He grumbled, and pulled you up to sit on his lap. “If you want a story too, get your ass over here.”

Sam grinned, and ran over, plopping on the couch next to his brother. As soon as Sam learned to read, Dean stopped reading to him at night. He leaned over to you with a smile. “I told you he wouldn’t say no to you.”

Dean rolled his eyes, mumbling under his breath as you opened the book and flipped through the pages. “Dis one!” You smiled up at him.

“What’re we doing today, Dean?” Your feet swung out as you sat on the chair at the small kitchen table.

“Finding a curse for my dad, for making me babysit you two, _again_.” He grumbled.

Your smile faded as you looked down at the table. At six, you looked up to Dean. He was the big brother you wish you had. Every time you were left with John and the boys, you followed Dean around, and Sam would follow you. It was becoming clear that it annoyed him, and that was starting to upset you.

Sam kicked his leg out, getting Dean in the shin as he put lunch on the table. “Ow!” Dean looked over at you and sighed. “Alright, we’ll practice a bit. But you better make sure Sammy doesn’t rat us out this time.” He shot his little brother a glare.

“Sammy wouldn’t rat me out.” You gave Sam a sweet smile. “Would ya, Sammy?” Sam shook his head with vigor.

“It’s _me_ I’m worried about.” Dean sat down to his own sandwich. “Now eat, before I get in shit for starvin’ ya.”

By the time you were eight, Dean had taught you to shoot a hand gun and fight. He had Sam rattling off every bit of lore he could remember at you, quizzing you both at the same time.  Sam was more than willing to impress you with how much he knew about everything.

Sam also loved sparring with you. Often ‘letting you win’, or so he claimed.

It was no secret that Sam, now ten, had a crush. And Dean would tease him about it every chance he got. Sam would go beet red, yelling at his brother to shut up, but Dean would just laugh harder, and you’d smile and poke him in his dimples until he stormed off complaining about the two of you ganging up on him. You and Dean would high five, then go back to whatever it was you had been doing.

Dean had you out back behind Bobby’s, targets spray painted on some old cars. “No, like this. The kick back will knock you on your ass like that.” He came up behind you, arms around you as he helped you better position yourself, and hold the shotgun he had snuck out of Bobby’s.

“Dean, this is a bad idea..” Sam protested. His tone matching the glare he gave his brother, obviously unhappy with how close Dean was to you.

“Relax, she’ll be fine, just shut your mouth.”

Biting your lip, you looked up at Dean. He motioned for you to look ahead, and you turned back to your target. Sam had hung up a Halloween ghost decoration, and the shotgun was loaded with salt rounds.

“I’m not sure I’m okay with shooting Casper in the face.. He’s smiling at me. He looks so friendly.”

Dean chuckled. “I doubt you’ll hit him in the face, he’ll be moving.” He motioned to Sam, who ran out, and swung the decoration. “Track him with your eyes first, not your hands. You can do this.” You watched the ghost swing, and did your best to time it so you’d hit it as it got in front of the target.

You flinched as the shot rang out, your arms jolting, but held in place because of Dean. “Did I get it?” You looked up at his face over your shoulder.

He let go, and moved towards the target. “Son of a bitch!” He held it steady and showed you. “You hit it in the face!” He looked impressed.

“ **WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KIDS THINK YOU’RE DOING!?** ” Bobby came storming out.

“ _ **Scatter!**_ ” You yelled, and dropped the shotgun as you all ran off in different directions. Grinning as you ran because you heard Dean’s laugh echoing out from between scrap cars.


	2. A first crush and a family rift.

Dean walked out with his arm around Sam’s shoulders as he ground his knuckles onto the top of his brothers head. “You’re such a _nerd_ , Sammy.” He laughed.

“ **Get lost, Dean!** ” Sam tried to fight his older brother off as they left the high school.

Dean laughed as he got shoved away, then grabbed hold of his brother again. “But _I looove youuu_.” Dean teased. “Are you really going to spend your Friday night at the library?”

“Ugh, go make out in a _closet_ or something.”  Sam tried to shove him off again.

“Would if I could, baby brother.” Dean licked his lips. “Would if I could.” He pulled Sam tight against him with a smile. Then Sam froze. “What? Another bully?” Dean immediately went on the defensive.

“ _Y/N?_ ” Sam had said you name so low.

“ _Huh?_ ” Dean was confused, why would Sam be talking about you now. They hadn’t seen you in two years.

“Dean.. It’s her, it’s Y/N!”

Sam broke away from him and tried to hurry over, but without looking too excited. He chuckled at how Sam tried to play it cool. His hands went into his pocket as he made his way over. “Get the hell off my car.” He told you with a smile.

You were sitting on the hood of the Impala, backpack next to you as you kicked your feet out.

“What are you doing here? You move to town?” Sam seemed excited.

You shook your head. “Dean’s watching me for a bit.”

“No! Oh _hell_ no!” Dean shook his head. “Not happening.”

“Already happened.”

He groaned. “I have a _date_ tonight.”

“Yeah, with my homework.” You grinned and brought your backpack onto your lap.

“No. With _a girl_. A really nice looking girl.” Dean shook his head. “I’m taking her out to dinner, going for a drive.. Maybe, _if I’m lucky_ , we’ll-” Sam nudged Dean to make him shut up, and glared.

“Biology..”

“What?” Dean looked at you confused.

“Your date and my homework have something in common.” You unzipped your bag, and pulled out a text book. “Biology. You’re helping me with biology.”

“What the hell kind of school are you going to that 10 year olds are doing biology?”

You cocked an eyebrow at him. “A school that isn’t full of _morons_? It’s also part of our sex-ed thing. You know, to prevent teen pregnancy? Probably a class **you** should take.” You shot at him, making Sam burst out laughing.

“Shut your mouth.” Dean grumbled at you both, and gave Sam a shove.

“I’ll help you.” Sam said, when he got himself back under control.

“ _See_ , Sammy can help you, and I can go on my date. Problem solved.” He smiled, excited that disaster was avoided.

“Sure..” You nodded. “‘ _Hey, mom. No, John isn’t here, he’s on a hunt too. It’s just me and Sammy, working on Biology and the reproductive system **ALONE IN A MOTEL ROOM**._’” Dean’s face paled. “How’s your dad gonna feel about that call, Dean?”

“Fuck.” He groaned. “Get in the damn car.” He moved to the driver’s side and opened the door. “Where the hell are your parents anyways?” He shot as you and Sam got in, you between the brothers in the front seat with them.

“Canada.” You sighed. “With Uncle Bobby. So I had to come here. Dad’s not thrilled.”

Dean nodded and pulled out of the parking lot. There had been a falling out between the two hunters about two years ago, which was why it had been so long since they’d seen you. No matter how much they asked, John had never told them what happened.

  
  


You glanced up from your books, Sam’s voice pretty much tuned out as you watched Dean with his ‘date’ from the table in the small kitchen area behind the couch. They were sitting on the couch, his arm around her as they watched some made for TV movie. He moved his face into her neck, and she giggled and shrugged him away. “Dean, there’s _kids_.” She blushed.

“Don’t worry about them, sweetheart.” He nuzzled back in, placing a few kisses there to make her giggle more. You watched Dean slide down the couch further, bringing her with him as all but the tops of their heads disappeared out of view.

You sighed, and looked back down at your books, trying to focus. “Hey..” Sam’s voice pulled you out of it. “Did you hear _anything_ I said?”

You looked up at him. “Sorry, Sam.”

He glanced over to Dean and his date, obviously making out on the couch. “Let me guess, you have a crush on Dean too.” Sam shook his head.

“Don’t be _stupid_ , Sam.” You avoided looking over at either brother, eyes back on your books again. “Just hurry this along? I have math to do too.”

Sam watched you as discreetly as he could, and he was rewarded with seeing your eyes shift over to his brother for a moment, before going back to your book.  “Switch to math, and finish up Biology later?”

“Whatever.” You sighed, shoving the text book away, and pulling out your math book from your bag. “I can do this on my own, so do your project.”

  
  


It was a few days later when John came back. “Hey, sweetheart!” He grinned when he walked in to see you. “What are you doing here?”

“John!”  You ran over to hug him. “Mom and dad are with Uncle Bobby.”

“Ah, the Rugaru up in Canada?” You nodded. “Well, it’s good to have my future daughter in law around.” He teased.  “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, _Uncle John_.” John smiled. You hadn’t called him that since you were about 5. He missed that too.

“Bet Sammy was _real_ happy to have you show up.”

“Practically fell over himself to get to her.” Dean chipped in. “Good hunt, Sir?”

“As good as it gets. You drink all my beer?”

“Not a drop, Sir.” Dean lied. He had, he had just been smart enough to replace it this time.

  
  


Sam was at school, and Dean was out getting the two of you food when your parents showed up to get you. It had been just you and John inside. He was drilling you on Lore and Mythology, remembering how much you had loved both subjects the last time you had been with them, and glad to see you hadn’t lost that passion. You were a lot like Sam, more into the books and the knowledge than the hunt. When your dad overheard, the fight started again.

You were sitting outside, back against the wall just a foot away from the shut motel room door. But you could hear bits and pieces loud and clear. The fight started off with anger at John teaching you about hunting.

“ _You think she don’t know? That’s girls **brilliant!**_ ”

“ _You don’t get to decide that for us, Winchester.” Your dad spat. “It’s up to **us** what she knows. **Not** you. She ain’t gonna have this life! She ain’t gonna be ruined with it, like you ruined your boys!_”

“ _ **She already has this life!**_ ” John yelled back. “ _ **Let her be fucking prepared for it!**_ ”

“ _Stay away from my daughter._ ” You heard your father growl, and you tucked your chin up against your knees, hugging them tight.

John laughed. “ _ **YOU SENT HER HERE!**_ ”

“Fighting again?” You looked up to see Dean, and gave him a small nod as you barely heard your mom trying to calm them. “What about this time?”

“Me learning about hunting. _Again_.” Your chin went back down. “Only this time they aren’t angry at you.”

“ _Why don’t we get down to what this is really about, Ed_.” You could hear John. “ _You never got **this** pissed about it before. Out with it._”

Dean sat down next to you with a sigh and put the bag of burgers by his feet. “It’ll blow over. It always does.”

“Not last time. Two years, and they are _still_ fighting.”

“Yeah, but I doubt that’s about your hunting knowledge.” Dean have you a nudge, and a small smile. “I’m _proud_ of you, sweetheart. You’re almost smarter than Sammy is.”

“At least someone’s proud of me..”

“Hey, I like to think I had a hand in that.” He put an arm around your shoulders. “Teaching you right alongside Sammy.”

“How did we go from ‘ _You’re going to marry one of those boys_ ’ to this?” You asked Dean.

“I have no idea.” Dean shrugged. “But for your sake, I hope you marry better than _Sammy_.” He teased, trying to make you smile. “As beautiful as you are, his ugly will take over and ruin those poor children. They’ll get his ears, and forehead.” He laughed.

You had tuned most of it out, focusing on Dean. Until you couldn’t. “ ** _Of course I’m still pissed, John! You fucked my wife!_** ”

Dean glanced at the door. “Come on, let’s get out of here. Picnic in the park?”

“ _That was a long time ago, that was befo-_ ”

“ ** _You were my best friend! You were family!_** ”

You nodded. “Alright.” Dean got up, grabbed the food in one hand and held out his other hand for you. “It’ll be okay. _I promise_.” His arm was around your shoulders again, holding you tight as you walked. “I won’t let them keep you out of our lives forever. I’ll come steal you away if I have to.” He smiled. “All you have to do is ask.”

“My knight in shining Impala.” You smiled softly.

“Always.”

  
  


You were told you would never see them again, and they did their best to keep that promise. One would hunt, and the other stayed back with you. You snuck off to a payphone once, and called Dean, which got you in a lot of trouble when your dad caught you.

You were 13 by the time you found yourself by your mother’s side, banging on a motel room door.

“What-”

Your mom cut him  off. “I’m sorry. It’s just.. Something came up. _Please_ , John.. I need your help. Can Dean watch her?”

  
  


Dean, now 19, spent his time keeping Sam on top of his school work, and doing small hunts on his own. With you there, he was off hunts and stuck at the motel with you. But he made the most of it.

Sam was thrilled to see you, and you couldn’t help but admire how he was starting to fill out. He was 15, and you figured he had a girlfriend. Dean had had a few by that time. You hadn’t yet noticed he seemed to have eyes just for you.

Dean did what he could to spoil you for the week after John left. Something felt off, different, but no one would tell you anything. Not even your mother told you why she needed John’s help. They had spoken to Dean before leaving, so you knew he knew, but he wasn’t saying a word.

And then John returned. _**Just**_ John. He was broken, bloody and tired. “I’m sorry.” He said softly, tears coming down his cheeks as soon as he saw you. “I’m so fucking sorry.”  He dropped to sit on the edge of the bed, face in his hands as he let the tears flow.

“J-John?” You were scared, Dean grabbed Sam, quietly telling him to give you a moment. “Where’s my mom?” John shook his head. “ **John, where’s my mom!** ”

“We didn’t get there in time… Your dad.. He.. he didn’t wait for backup. Your mom told him she was coming to get me, but he didn’t wait.. He…” John sniffled. He couldn’t say the words, couldn’t tell you that your father had died trying to do it all himself.  “You’re mom lost it when she saw him. Went _ballistic_. Took on everything. Everything in her path, she cut it down. I did the best I could to get them out.. To bring them home..” His shoulders shook. “I needed to get them home to you…”

You dropped to your knees on the floor, and Sam rushed over, hugging you tight and letting you cry. “Dad?” Dean put his hand to John’s shoulder.

“In the truck.” He told his oldest. “They’re in the truck.. I got em out, and I got em home. But it ain’t pretty. Don’t let her see it, Dean. Don’t you let her see it.”


	3. Three Winchesters, and a funeral pyre.

Dean glanced from his father, to you. Sam held you, letting you cry and cling to his shirt. Glancing back at his father one last time, he headed out to the truck. He would be in charge of getting them and the pyre ready. Luckily, it was the dead of night, and the motel was pretty deserted. He lifted up the tarp, and his heart broke. No wonder his father didn’t want you anywhere near the truck. It was bad. It was beyond bad.

Putting the tarp back down, Dean just stood there, hand against the cold steel of the truck. “Fuck..” He breathed out.

  
  


When the motel door opened, you looked up and saw Dean, his face paler. He was trying his best to school his face, but the second his eyes went to you, he lost that battle. “How bad?” Dean just shook his head.

Shoving Sam off, you got up and started towards him. Sam tried to grab you, but you pushed him. “Sweetheart, please..” Dean pleaded.

“I need to see them.” You didn’t take your eyes off the door behind him as you moved.

“No.” He told you. Dean grabbed your wrist when you got to him, and you shook him off. “I won’t let you.”

“ **They’re my parents!** ” You screamed at him.

“Please.” He pleaded again. “You don’t want to see that, _please_ just trust me.”

“I need to at least see my mom.”

Sam tried to grab hold of you. He knew it was bad before Dean even went out there, he knew because it had his father crying. That wasn’t something John Winchester did. “It’s not a good idea-”

“ **You wouldn’t understand!** ” You screamed at them, turning on Sam, hitting and shoving him. “ **You never had a mom! You don’t know shit, Sam!** ”

“But Dean did..” Sam answered softly, taking the hits. “Dean knew our mom. He _loved_ her.”

“ **Dean was four!** ” You shoved Sam as hard as you could, but he didn’t budge. You had always beat him when you sparred, when did he get this strong? Did he really always let you win? “ **I had my whole life! A whole life of memories! Thirteen years Sam! Neither of you will _ever_ understand!**”

You finally got Sam off, knocking him on his ass. Dean was blocking the door and you knew you wouldn’t get by him so you ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind you. They could hear the sobs coming from within.

“I _tried_..” John said quietly. “Why couldn’t he just fucking wait for us? Why didn’t she just listen to me? I tried, boys. I tried _so fucking hard_ to keep her safe and get her home to her daughter..  I didn’t know how to tell that girl her father was dead… I didn’t want to have to tell her they both were… Fuck..”

Dean licked his lips. “We’ll go get everything ready.. Think I saw an empty lot not too far outside of town..”

John nodded. “We can’t leave her alone-”

“Dean, get them ready and wrapped. I’ll go with dad to build the pyers.”

“You sure?”

Sam nodded. “She needs you. It was always you.”

  
  


You faintly heard the comings and goings, but you didn’t move from the bathroom floor. Then everything was silent and you were sure you were alone. Until the door opened, and a body joined you on the floor, wrapping itself around you.

Sniffling, you buried your face against his arm. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-”

“It’s okay.. You’re right. It’s been fifteen years for me.” Dean sighed. “But please, _trust me_ , you didn’t need that memory to taint the others.”

“How bad?” You braced yourself.

“Very… Oh fuck, very.” You nodded, fresh round of tears starting to fall. “I’m so sorry, sweetheart. I got them ready for a hunters funeral. Dad and Sammy went off to build the pyre. When it’s all ready, we’ll head out there, okay? You and me. Don’t worry about a thing.”

“Thanks, Dean.”

  
  


John watched you from across the fire. You stood on your own, watching it burn. You watched as your life burned up right in front of you, like he had the night Mary died. Everything turning to smoke and ash, leaving you broken and raw and no idea where to turn.

But you had something he hadn’t. Them. His boys. He knew those boys would pick you up and help you walk again, like they had when you were learning to take your first steps. His boys loved you with everything they had in their own way, and he was glad. He hoped, _prayed_ , that it would keep you from going off the deep end like he had. He hoped it would be enough to keep this from becoming your life, like it was Dean’s. This vendetta, _his_ vendetta ingrained in them from childhood. He didn’t want that for you.

He watched you until the fire burned itself out. He watched you long after, as you stood there. “Sweetheart?”  You barely glanced at him. “I got this on the way up here. I thought maybe you’d like too.. Ya know..” He held out a small lidded jar. It was black, painted with daisies. Your mothers favourite flower.

You nodded, mumbling a quiet “Thanks.”

  
  


“You’ll get through this.” Dean told you, hours later, arm around you as he lead you back to his Impala.

“What do I do now?” You were looking down as you walked, at the jar in your arms. “I’m thirteen, I can’t just go off on my own, and I don’t want to go live with my aunt in her boring suburb with her six kids..”

“I won’t let you.” Deans arm tightened around you. “I’ll take care of you. You’re one of us now, kid.” He smiled when you looked up at him.

“You’re a Winchester, now.” John gave you a sad smile. “You were always going to be a Winchester. It just happened a bit sooner.”

“Still pushing your boys on me, huh.” You gave him a small smile and were rewarded with his face getting just a bit brighter at the sight.

“You chose ‘em, sweetheart.” He motioned to the car. “Get in. We’re going home.”

You got in, and waited for Dean to slide in next to you in the drivers seat. “This is home.” You leaned your head on Dean’s shoulder. “You, Sammy, and this car.”

Dean smiled, kissing the top of your head as he started her up, and pulled out onto the dirt road. “Welcome home.”


	4. grounded and a first hunt.

“ **You’re grounded!** ” Dean’s voice hit you the second you opened the door.

“ _What?_ ” You followed his voice to the kitchen of the house you were currently pretty much squatting in. The place was rented, but it was only a matter of time before you got kicked out for bad checks. Sam was already home, sitting at the table with his books open and you shot him a look.

“Don’t worry, Sammy didn’t rat you out.” Dean had his hands on the table, staring you down. “Did you really think the school hasn’t been calling?”

You rolled your eyes at him. Dean was officially your unofficial guardian. He had trumped up paperwork to give schools, and anyone else he needed, but it wasn’t legit. Thankfully, no one looked too closely at it. It had been almost a year since your parents had died. “Fuck off, Dean.” You turned to walk away.

“Sit your ass down.” He growled, pointing at the chair across from him. You ignored him taking another step. “ **Now!** ” You turned and glared. “You’re going to sit that ass down, and do your damn homework. Then-”

You cut him off. “If you know I haven’t been in, then you know I don’t _have_ homework.” You gave him a smart ass smirk.

“Sammy.” His eyes didn’t leave you as Sam pulled out a ton of work from his bag. “I told them to send it all home with Sammy. You have a week to get this shit done.”

“ _ **What!?**_ Dean I can’t do that all in a week!” You gasped at the stack of books.

“Then maybe next time you’ll fucking smarten up.”

You teared up, and left the room. Sam sighed and looked up at his brother. “A little tough there, Dean.”

“ **Y/N!** ” Dean called out.

“ **You’re not my dad! Stop trying to act like him and leave me alone!** ” You slammed your bedroom door.

Dean sighed. “She needs it. She can’t keep going like this. I’m not going to let her throw it all away..”

“Take her out later to shoot something.” Sam said, going back to his book. “Get her mind off everything.”

“Yeah, maybe..” Dean was looking at the arch way you had gone through.

“Sweetheart?” Dean knocked on the door. No answer. “Come on.. Open up.” Still nothing. Opening the door, he saw you laying on your mattress that was on the floor. It wasn’t worth getting a nice big bed when you wouldn’t be staying.

Sighing, Dean went over. “I’m sorry.” He said, as he sat down by your back.

“No you’re not.” You didn’t move, didn’t turn to him.

“You’re right, I’m not. It’s been almost a year, sweetheart. You can’t keep going like this.” He moved a strand of hair off your face and tucked it behind your ear.

“A year.” You scoffed. “Doesn’t feel like it. Feels like yesterday. They were _all I had_ , Dean… I can’t just- I can’t just _forget_ about them.”

“No one’s asking you to. And they were _never_ all you had. You always had me and Sammy. I’ve been taking care of you since you were about five months old. Don’t shut me out now.” He moved to lay down with you, hugging you close when you turned towards him.

“I’m sorry..” You clung to the back of his shirt. “I’m sorry I’m being so difficult, I don’t know what to do.”

He gently rubbed your back. “I’ve been letting it slide, giving you space. I hoped you would come out of it on your own.. They’re talking of expelling you, sweetheart. And it’s not the first school to call and tell me that. That’s why I’m coming down so hard. You’re _brilliant_ , you’re smarter than all those idiots in that school. Stop fighting, and walking out. Don’t throw it all away. I’m still so proud of you. Keep making me proud, make _them_ proud.”

“They were never proud of me.. Nothing was good enough, I could always do better.”

“Your mother was _always_ proud of you.” Dean moved back so he could look at your face, his hand brushing your hair back. “And your dad..well..” Dean sighed. “Even if he **hated** me teaching you this shit, almost _beat my ass_ for teaching you to shoot, teaching you to swing a machete.. He was proud.” He smiled. “When he drank with the guys, with my dad.. You were _all_ he talked about. How _good_ you did in school, how you killed it at everything you tried. He might of hated how much you loved _this_ , but he was **fucking proud**.”

“ _Really?_ ”

Dean nodded. “Why do you think he liked you being so close to Sammy? Sammy could have a future outside this. He’s smart enough. So are you.”

“You are too, Dean.”

Dean shook his head. “I’m a grunt, sweetheart. This is all I know. If just one of you two makes it somewhere outside this, then I’m worth something. Please, don’t throw it away. I worked so hard on the both of you.”

You nodded, tears running down your cheeks. “I’ll try. I promise, I’ll try.”

“Good.” He smiled and kissed your forehead. “Now, Sammy wants to go out shooting. Then, starting tomorrow morning, we’re getting you caught up in school. You’re suspended for a week, so I want you caught up as much as you can be when we get you back in. I’m getting dressed up for you, doing this bullshit meeting to get you back in. _Don’t make me do it for nothing_.” He teased.

You held onto him quietly for a bit. “Thank you, Dean. For everything.”

“It’s what I do. Now get your gun. Sammy found Casper tucked away. Let’s go shoot him in the face.” He smiled hearing you laugh into his chest.

“I shouldn’t be here…”  You mumbled, moving silently beside Dean. “You should have brought Sam. I’m only fifteen, I shouldn’t-”

“Sam’s at the grave site. Besides, you’ve done this before-”

“Your dad keeps me on _research_ , Dean. He’s going to _kill you_ when he finds out you’ve got me hunting with you.”

“You’re my best shot when it comes to ghosts.”

“ **This isn’t Casper!** ” He shushed you. “This is a _real ghost_ , Dean…” Your voice a whisper. “Not a Halloween decoration Sammy strung up behind Bobby’s.”

He stopped you, grabbing your shoulders. “You can do this. You’re ready. I know you better than anyone, you’re ready. And I’m _right here_ with you. I’m not letting you out of my sight, I promise.”

You nodded, and he let you go. You stepped into the room, and looked around, gun ready. Moving farther into the room, the door slammed shut behind you. “ **Dean!** ” You ran back to it, banging on it.

“ _Focus, sweetheart._ ” Came his voice.

“Dean, I-”

“ _You’ve got this. You’ve trained for this. I’ll be in there in a sec, don’t worry. Focus_.”

You nodded, your forehead leaning on the door for a second before you turned. “Focus..” Swallowing, you set out to do the job. “I can do this… I can do this..”

You winced as Dean put a beer in front of you. “Dean-”

“You earned it. I knew you could do it.” He grinned with pride. “You’re a Winchester.” He teased.

“Welcome to the family.” Sam held his up. “Just don’t tell dad. He _really will_ kill us.”

“About the hunt? Or the drinking?”

Sam froze for a second. “Both?” You chuckled and nodded.

“Too late.” Came John’s voice from the doorway.

“Sir..” Dean almost looked afraid for an instant.

“What’d you take her on, Dean.” John looked at his eldest.

“Salt and burn.” You stood, almost protective of Dean.

His eyes shifted to you. “You kill it?”

You nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

“You hurt?”

“Just a scratch or two. _Promise_.”

“She did good, Dad. I wouldn’t have brought her if I didn’t know she could handle it.”

John watched you silently. “Guess you’re a Winchester after all.” He gave you a small smile. “Get me a beer, son.”

“Yes sir.” Dean grabbed one and handed it to his father.


	5. A poker game and a confession of love.

Everyone sat around the table playing poker, drinks flowing. You all needed the distraction. A bad hunt here, a fight between John and Sam there, everyone had been on edge. So you grabbed the cards, grabbed the drinks and made them sit and relax for an hour or two.

And they did. This was the most relaxed you’d seen Dean in weeks. Sam, now 18, wanted to leave, wanted that life outside hunting everyone knew he could have if he tried. You didn’t know what was keeping him there, honestly. But everyone else did.

You were all smiling, laughing, remembering simpler times. “Stop pushing your boys on me.” You laughed, nudging John as he played his hand and chuckled. “Fuck… I’m out.” You tossed down your cards.

“Me too.” Dean groaned.

“You started it.” John smiled, waiting for Sam to go. Sam smirked, and laid out his cards. “Fuck me..” Sam laughed, collecting the pot in the middle. “I taught you boys _too_ well..”

“How did _I_ start that? I was told my _whole life_ I’d be a Winchester one day.”

“You married Sammy.” Dean chimed in. “When you were four.”

You glanced over at Sam who tried to hide the slight pink beginning to tint his cheeks. “Four year olds can’t get married, Dean.” You smiled.

“Next time, don’t ask an officiant to do it.” John teased you.

“ _ **What!?**_ ”

“Bobby. He’s been marrying hunters as long as I’ve known him. You demanded it. Said that way, you could stay with Sammy, not go home. You were _very_ disappointed when that didn’t work. Your mom thought it was the cutest little thing. That’s when it really started.”

“Made Sammy’s whole life when you told him you were his wife.” Dean laughed. “When we went to town for food the next day, he bought you a little cheap ring from one of those machines. He bought like ten of them, trying to find the perfect one.”

“ _Seriously?_ ” You looked at Sam.

Sam smiled, blushing again and looked down with a nod. “Deal?” He tried to change the subject.

“I don’t remember that..”

“Sammy never forgot it.” John smiled, and again you look at Sam.

You were sitting outside one night, on a cheap motel chair by an empty pool. Sam and John had been fighting again and you needed to get away. You sat quietly enjoying the cool air, though you had to admit, you should have brought a sweater.

“Hey.” Sam came and sat in the chair next to yours, facing you.

“Hey.” You continued to stare into the empty pool.

Sam licked his lips. “I’m leaving.” You looked over at him. “I can’t keep doing this. I can’t stay anymore. I got into college.” You gave him a nod and looked back down. He opened his mouth to talk, but you spoke first.

“Why did you stay this long? Why stay and fight?”

“For you.”

“Me?” You turned to look at him again.

“You don’t see it, do you? It was always you. Even with your crush on Dean, all I saw was you.”

“I don’t-”

Sam chuckled. “You did. I’m pretty sure you still do. _Everyone_ does.” He gave you a small smile. “Fact of life. Dean gets the girl.”

“Sam-”

“I couldn’t leave without saying goodbye.” He told you, sadness written all over his face. When you stayed quiet, unsure what to say, he nodded and stood, then started to walk away.

“Sam, wait.” You got up. “I don’t want you to leave.”

“I need to.” He turned to you. “There’s more to life than hunting, motel rooms and credit cards with someone else’s name on them. This is never what I wanted.” He took off his sweater, and wrapped it around your shoulders. “I only stayed because I love you.”

“You-” You stared up into his eyes.

“I love you. I always loved you.” His thumb brushed your cheek. “You can come with me. I’ll find a way to make it work. I’ll give you a life you _deserve_.”

You teared up. “This is all I know, Sam..”

“No, it’s not. You’re so much more than this. You can finish school there. You can go to college if you want, you-”

“This is the life I always wanted.” You reminded him. “I always wanted to hunt with you and Dean, that’s all I ever _needed_. Just you two, and the open road.. It’s what got me through everything.”

Sam sighed. “I can’t stay. I _won’t_ stay.”

“I understand..” your voice was quiet. Sad.

Leaning his head down, Sam kissed you. His lips pressed firmly to yours. “I’ll _always_ love you.”

It was the last thing he said to you before you watched him walk away. 


End file.
